Ponies
Ponies are small, colourful equines found across the world of Equestria at War. They are generally friendly, peaceful and capable. Herbivores, they naturally fear predators and defend themselves through cooperation. They wield various magic, but all possess minor magic that allows them to manipulate objects and perform fine work with hooves. There are 3 major types of ponies, and several minor ones. The Three Major Races ] Earth Ponies have neither wings nor horn, but are innately connected to the earth and land. They have a magical affinity for growth and agriculture, and tend to be stronger than their counterparts. This practical inclination can also manifest as an aptitude for mechanics and technology. ] Unicorns 'are powerful spellcasters, who channel spells and telekinesis through their horn. However, most are not especially powerful, and only know basic telekinesis and specialist magic relating to their talent and hobbies. With telekinetic magic unicorns can multitask whilst performing highly dextrous tasks such as needlework. For this reason unicorns tend to be more highly employed as scholars, artisans and writers. Especially skilled unicorns are rare, but can wield incredible power such as shields, healing, flying, teleportation, invisibility, energy blasts and even time travel. ] '''Pegasi '''are winged, flying ponies, and have natural magical powers over weather and the skies. They can travel quickly and are responsible for managing weather around Equestria, including preventing natural disasters, allocating rain and managing the change of seasons. Because of their maneuverability they are often employed to patrol and range distances, with the best fliers are employed in elite special forces units. Other Races ] '''Alicorns '- are legendary ponies who wield the attributes of all 3 races. They age extremely slowly and at present, only a few are known to exist. Alicorns can be born naturally from other alicorns, but can also emerge as the result of '''ascension, a process by which particularly heroic ponies become avatars of virtue and power. The alicorns Celestia and Luna wield power over the Sun and Moon respectively, leading Equestria. An example of ascension is Twilight Sparkle, who became an alicorn after she finished one of Star Swirl's spells. ] Thestrals or Batponies -''' Can fly like pegasi and feature leathery wings, fluffy ears, good night vision and batlike fangs. They like to work and play at night, and tend to be more introverted, avoiding mainstream society and preferring the wilderness of mountains and caves. Favored by the night alicorn Luna, they are discriminated against in pony society, due to their ancient association with Nightmare Moon, the corrupted form of Luna, who led them in rebellion 1000 years ago. ] 'Crystal Ponies - '''Arguably not their own race, as Crystal Ponies can be Earth pony, Unicorn or Pegasus, Crystal Ponies inhabit the lands of the Crystal Empire. Permanently changed by the long exposure to the crystals that about in their lands, these ponies sparkle and refract the magical lights of the crystals that abound in their lands. Cutie Marks Cutie Marks (sometimes called ''symbols) ''are unique images located on flanks of ponies and zebras. They are powerful magical marks of the personality, proclivity, and / or talent of the pony. The image here shows some examples of cutie marks. Their symbolised talent, clockwise from the top left - flying skill and speed, apple farming, fashion design, care of animals, parties and cheer, power over the night, power over the sun, and magical talent. 'From "blank flanks" to Cute-ceañera Ponies are born without cutie marks, and they work to earn them in their years as a foal. Cutie marks are obtained when ponies discover a unique characteristic that sets themselves apart from others Ponies who have yet to gain their mark are derisively called "blank flanks". Earning a cutie mark is a momentous occasion for a pony and is celebrated with a "cute-ceañera" (a play on quinceañera in Latin America). 'The impacts of cutie marks on ponies, culture and society' Despite their personal, unique meaning, cutie marks can often define ponies in their occupations, reputation and even social hierarchy, and tend to follow the natural talents of each race. Some ponies struggle with various problems, including a failure to live up to their mark, stereotyping and discrimination, and finding meaning and gainful employment in their special talent. Some pones have experimented with a Cutie Mark free society such as the failed attempt in the commune of , led by Starlight Glimmer. The Settling of Equus and Griffonia Before the time of the Windigos, Ponies in Northern Equus (where Polar Bears now live) crossed the sea to Northern Griffonia. Over the next few thousand years, they spread far across the north and down the east where they started encountering griffons. In spite of repeated tribal warfare and skirmishing between the two races, the Ponies settled the Riverlands, claiming a sizeable area of Griffonia. Beyond that, little is known. In the icy north, now occupied by the Dread League, the ponies fell to dark magic. Griffons moved north to tackle the threat, but in doing so, cut off the eastern and northern ponies. The Eastern Ponies continued to develop in their own ways with no interaction with Equus for many, many years. In fact, none of them knew that the Windigos had driven their pony brethren out of Northern Equus and cut them off completely. These ponies migrated south, and founded the nation of Equestria, growing and spreading across the land. This changed in 437ALB, when Meanderly Polo, an Equestrian Explorer, journeyed across Griffonia in search of these legendary lost pony tribes, arriving Lake City where she met with Prince Bright Blossom and re-established communications between the two groups, albeit slow and limited. In recent years, with the advent of long-distance travel, there is limited, but regular trade and diplomatic travel between the two lands. For example, River Swirl, Chancellor of the River Republic, was a student at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Racial Tech The Pony Research tree is focused around passive improvements to the nation, i.e. factory output increase, monthly population increase etc. The tree also improves the race-locked Pegasi Division, grants stat increases towards Magical Infantry, in addition to giving access to the race-specific Mage Company, which can either focus on breakthrough and piercing or defense. Gameplay Ponies have a very strong tree, primarily due to their entrenchment, mage companies, and upgrades for the elite magical infantry. They will benefit most from high tech, high production nations that need to save on manpower and play defensively - this is a natural fit for the major pony nations on Equus, but less useful for the smaller nations of the River Federation. A powerful pony player will bring some of the best infantry in the game to bear en masse, with magical infantry upgraded to be more powerful, supported by powerful mage companies, entrenchment to hold the line, and trickleback bonuses that keep those troops elite and losses low. * Mage Companies are one of the best support units in the mod. Magical Harmony notably which gives you a good amount of trickleback for your divisions being a less expensive version of a cheap level one field hospital. Please note that while some percentage stat increases may seem insanely high, they correspond to much smaller increases in reality. * Pegasus are effectively just slightly faster paratroopers with an extra +2 km movement speed and is the weakest of the 3 racial infantries in the game. * Pony Technology is nothing special, but the Earth Pony Sappers provide a valuable +2 entrenchment and Earth Pony Alchemy give even more trickleback. * Magical Integration has a specialised training branch which is a must if you are running Magical Infantry. Mage Company Research -Initial stats *Manpower: 200 *Recover Rate: 0.30 *Breakthrough: 2.0 *Hard Attack: -0.5 *Organisation: 30 *Weight: 0.1 *Training Time: 200 *Defence: -0.5 *Soft Attack: -0.5 *Supply Use: 0.04 *HP: 1 }} *Mage Company Reliability: }} | *Reliability: }} |left = Magical Harmony ⇐ |right = ⇒ Magical Supremacy |colour1 = 1 |colour2 = 2 }} *Mage Company Exp. Loss: *Mage Company Reliability: }} | *Reliability: }} |colour1 = 1 |colour2 = 2 }} *Reliability: }} | *Reliability: }} |colour1 = 1 |colour2 = 2 }} *Organisation: *Reliability: }} | *Air Attack: *Armour: *Reliability: }} |colour1 = 1 |colour2 = 2 }} *Soft Attack: *Reliability: }} | *Soft Attack: *Reliability: }} |colour1 = 1 |colour2 = 2 }} Magical Integration Research This tree provides improved training for unicorn forces in the military. Specialised training aims to produce elite, magical unicorn infantry that use magical weapons - its upgrades provide strong bonuses to Magical Infantry. Dispersed training aims to ensure that every serving unicorn, even those in non magical regiments, can provide basic support. It provides smaller bonuses to ALL divisions in the game. *Magical Inf. Organisation: }} | }} |left = Specialised Training ⇐ |right = ⇒ Dispersed Training |colour1 = 1 |colour2 = 2 }} *Magical Inf. Soft Attack: }} | *Soft Attack: }} |colour1 = 1 |colour2 = 2 }} }} | *Supply Consumption: }} |colour1 = 1 |colour2 = 2 }} *Magical Inf. Hard Attack: *Magical Inf. Organisation: }} | *Hard Attack: *Organisation: }} |colour1 = 1 |colour2 = 2 }} *Magical Inf. HP: }} | *HP: }} |colour1 = 1 |colour2 = 2 }} Pegasi Divisions -Initial stats *Manpower: 1000 *Recover Rate: 0.40 *Breakthrough: 0.4 *Suppression: 2.2 *HP: 20 *Weight: 0.5 *Training Time: 130 *Defence: -0.1 *Soft Attack: -0.5 *Supply Use: 0.07 *Organisation: 70 *Max Speed: 0.6 km/h}} *Pegasi Organisation: }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pegasi / Earth Pony Tech *Supply Consumption: }} }} }} }} *Dockyard Output: *Construction Speed: }} | *Winter Attrition: *Heat Attrition: }} }} }} }} }} }} *Field Hospital Exp. Loss: }} | *Enemy Air Support: *Ground support: }} |left = <-|right = ->|colour1 = 1|colour2 = 2}} ru:Пони Category:Races Category:EAW Gameplay Mechanics